


Orange or Red

by Ritzy_bird



Series: #Jeanmarcoweek2016 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzy_bird/pseuds/Ritzy_bird
Summary: Marco wanted a peaceful night alone to himself, but Jean was willing to do anything to convince Marco otherwise.[JM Week Day 6: Sweaters/Patterns]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do I only know how to write modern aus? No. Maybe. But that's what you're all getting from me. <3
> 
> Part of jeanmarco week 2016, Prompt Day 6: Sweaters/Patterns  
> You can ask/message me things on my tumblr, crackerjacknotanon.

Was there anything better than reading by a nice fireplace at night? Maybe a gas fireplace, although Marco still kinda preferred the wood burning. It was more dangerous and a pain to clean up, but so were things like cooking. You couldn't get the best without paying for it.

And maybe he was a bit of a pretentious stick in the mud stuck in the past, refusing to buy an e-reader, but it's not like he was forcing the idea onto everyone else. He just liked to sit in his living room, absorb himself in a nice paper book, enjoy the sound of the wood crackling, alone--

"Marco are you done yet?" Extra emphasis on _alone_. Marco loved Jean to death but, he needed some time to himself every once in a while.

"...No, I'm not done yet." Marco responded after finishing the paragraph he was reading. He was in the middle of a really great chapter, he couldn't just stop reading now! Not until the chapter was over at least.

"You said you'd be done like an hour ago! It's already 1 in the morning."

Marco sighed a little, feeling a little bad about having gotten so caught up in his book. But it was getting really good, he wouldn't even be able to sleep if he put it down now! "One more chapter." He said firmly, more so to himself than to Jean.

He figured he'd won, when he heard Jean's footsteps begin to fade away. Marco would be able to make it up to Jean another time, maybe with some nice flowers and breakfast. This wasn't the first time that Marco had gotten so lost in a book he'd forgotten he was supposed to be doing something else.

But it didn't take very long before Marco heard those footsteps again, "Hey, I get that you're in front of that big, toasty fire, but it's kinda cold in the house." Jean sighed in a tone so on the edge of sarcasm that Marco didn't know if he was even serious.

"Put another blanket on, but don't touch the thermostat, okay?" Marco warned, knowing they'd already went overboard on their electric bill last month.

"Well, I mean, I am wearing that sweater you bought me. Look!" Jean said rather enthusiastically, although Marco kept his eyes glued to his book.

"I swear if you're wearing that maid outfit again I'm taking the car and I'm spending the night at the Motel 8." Marco sighed exasperatedly, squinting at the memory.

"Oh c'mon, I thought that was funny...." Jean said, no doubt with a pout on his face to boot. And oh, it had been funny alright. Hilarious, except for the part where Jean forgot they were having guests over that night.

Jean huffed, "I'm serious!" Suuure he was. He'd never worn the damn thing once in all the years they'd had it. Marco thought it was cute, the rabbit on it giving it a nice touch. But Jean thought it was ridiculous. And then it stretched out in the wash and, well, it sat in the depths of their closet ever since.

Still, Marco would do anything at this point if it meant Jean would let him finish this one chapter, and so he twisted his neck around to check. " _Oh_." 

He was shocked at the sight. Jean was definitely wearing the sweater, the fire making the orange thread extra festive. It was all fine and dandy, but the sweater was so long it kind of looked like Jean wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Marco wanted to ask why he wasn't wearing pants if he thought it was so cold, but that would just lead into a conversation, and he really just wanted to get back to his book. "It, it looks great on you!" He really meant it, too. Orange was definitely Jean's color.

Jean walked around the couch, pulling down on the bottom of the sweater a little. Marco couldn't tell if Jean was doing that because he was cold or, if maybe, he really wasn't wearing anything else.

But he didn't ask, still trying to focus on the book as Jean sat down on the couch next to him, "God I forgot how warm the fireplace is-- Is that why you're still out here?" Jean asked, sticking one of his legs out and wiggling his toes in front of the fire. 

Marco looked back at his book, struggling to remember which paragraph he was on, "Just reading." 

It seemed for a moment that Jean was just going to sit there and wait for Marco to finish, but then he slowly started to lean over, "What're you reading about?" He asked, not even trying to sound interested. 

Marco waited to read the next paragraph before turning to ask Jean to give him some space, only to try doing so and immediately being met with a kiss instead. 

It was a surprise, but he didn't mind it so much, not even with all the saliva Jean was getting over Marco's mouth. Jean had such a wet mouth, it was kind of gross. Great for sloppy blowjobs, not so much for romantic kisses. And definitely not spur of the moment kissing.

But Jean certainly wasn't letting up, not giving Marco the chance to lean away at all, only scooting even closer and practically on top of Marco.

Marco still had no idea if Jean was actually wearing anything besides the sweater, and let his left hand linger, still trying to match the force of the kiss poorly. He wasn't much for rough kissing, and Jean was just so much better at it.

Suddenly Jean pulled away, leaving Marco confused considering he was kind of getting into it. But that's when Marco realized that at some point his hand that had been on its way to grab Jean's ass whether there were clothes underneath that sweater or not, was being held still. 

Marco didn't know what to think or feel, but Jean answered that question for him quickly, letting go of his hand and slowly slipping away from him. He got off the couch and used the sleeve of his sweater to wipe the remaining saliva off his face.

All Marco could do now was sit there, stunned, his right hand clutching his book so hard it was probably going to mess up the spine a little. He didn't even remember what the paragraph he last read was; all he could think about was what was under that sweater.

"I'm going to bed." Jean stated as he walked away, still casually pulling down the sweater. 

"W-well put some clothes on if it's so cold!" Marco stammered out, looking at his book again, as if he were actually trying to continue reading.

" _Nah_ ," Jean sighed, "And I'm taking this thing off." He could only be referring to one thing....

Marco bit his lip as he glanced between the fireplace and his book. 

"Goodnight!" Jean called out, his footsteps no longer audible.

And that was all it took for Marco to fold the corner of the page he was reading, and get up. He'd just put a new log on the fire not too long ago, but he decided that Jean could put the fire out, _later_.

**Author's Note:**

> The joke is that they're gonna fuck and so Jean won't be wearing orange he'll be wearing red because that's what happens when you have really rough gratuitous amounts of sex in the cold stuffed under a bunch of blankets. 
> 
> Now laugh.
> 
> But seriously thank you for reading and please leave a comment telling me how you felt about it! Only 2 more prompts left and it's back to working on that other modern au jm story where Jean has an obscene amount of thirst for Marco.


End file.
